


Debating Fun

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [66]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mahmfic prompted for "Seasonal Tuesday": Any, any, corn maze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debating Fun

"Danny where are we going?" 

"[Waimanalo Country Farms](www.waimanalocountryfarms.com)."

"Why?"

"Because they have a corn maze and a pumpkin patch."

"And why is that important?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because Steven, It is something I grew up with in Jersey and it's something I want to share with my daughter."

"I love corn mazes," Catherine said from the back seat she shared with Grace.

Danny turned in his seat and declared, "See Catherine agrees with me."

"So getting lost in a maze made of corn rows is fun?"

"Maybe we should have just left him," Danny grumbled.

"No Danny, he needs the experience. Besides you know he'll have fun once he gets over the shock of it."

"As long as he doesn't start planning combat raids in the middle of it."

"Now that would be fun," Steve said with a smile.

"Uncle Steve will you help me pick out the perfect pumpkin?" Grace asked, saving them from her father and Uncle Steve's bickering.


End file.
